Thayet, Princess of Exile
by Queen Guenivere
Summary: Lioness Rampant, told through the eyes of a princess destined to be a great queen. The prologue is before Alanna and Co. meet them on the ridge in Sarain. The other chapters will be done in diary form - I hope you enjoy. (Btw, I'm a diehard J/T, A/G :D)
1. Default Chapter

Thayet, Princess of Exile

_Lioness Rampant __told through the eyes of a young princess, destined to be a great queen. _

_Prologue_

_The First Daughter looked at the two girls in front of her sadly. "I hope you understand what this means to us."_

_The tall, stunning, regal girl shook her head. "I am doing what I think is right. I do not want to endanger this place which has been my home for the past year."_

_ "I am worried for your safety, Highness," she attempted again subtly to convince the young princess to stay. _

_"Do not be," Thayet said, holding her head high. "I have Buriram," she looked at the girl on her right, "and the guard my father sent."_

_The First Daughter sighed. "I know. And you promise to take the children?"_

_"Of course," the Princess said. "They are no more safe here than we are."_

_The First Daughter doubted this severely, but she knew well of Thayet's humbleness. "My thanks-"_

_"Are not necessary," Thayet interjected. She nodded to the man behind her, the captain of her guard. "We must be going. Thank you, Daughter, for your help."_

_The Daughter curtsied, and when she rose, tears were in her eyes. "Please be careful, Highness, Buriram," she nodded at the short, stocky girl next to the Princess._

_"We will," Buri promised. "Come on, Thayet. They know we're here."_

_Thayet nodded once more to the First Daughter, turned, and followed her servant and guard out into the cold early morning. Waiting was the rest of her guard and party – two teenaged girls, a ten year old girl, and two ten year old boys, plus six armed men, all waiting her signal to depart. Thayet mounted her black mare, Buri her dark stallion, and the children sat in the wagon bearing their food, while the oldest of the girls, who was fifteen, sat atop a donkey with its saddlebags stuffed with food. The guard split up, three in front and three in back. No one spoke as the rode quickly out of the city and into the dark woods._

_Thayet allowed her thoughts to wander for the first time since her father had sent word thatzshir Anduo's army was coming, nearly a week ago. She had packed quickly, agreed to take the rest of the children staying in the shelter of the convent, and now there they were, with a great army only a few towns beyond them. She sighed deeply, wondering when life would be good again, and Buri, riding at her side, glanced knowingly at her. However, it would be many more hours before anyone spoke. They set up camp in the dull light of late dusk, in a secluded patch of bushes. Thayet made sure everyone was fed before herself, and did the same with putting everyone to sleep. She was crossing to her bedroll when someone caught her ankle. She bit back a shriek of surprise and looked into the dark face of Buri, whom she had known since the little K'mir was born._

_Buri__ sat up and watched as Thayet took her soft leather boots off and put them where she could reach them, in case they needed to move quickly. _

_"Thayet?"___

_"Mmmh?"___

_"Do you really think we should head to Raicha?"_

_"Of course," Thayet said with slight surprise, looking into her friends black eyes. "The Daughters there can take care of the children."_

_"Yes, but where will we__ go?"_

_Thayet sighed deeply. "I don't know, Buri. I don't know. We'll think about it when it comes, all right? We just need to make sure that the children are safe."_

_Buri__ shook her head, once again wondering how Thayet had such a big heart after all that had happened to her. She decided to ponder it in the long hours on the road ahead, but now, she needed sleep._

_Thayet allowed a small smile to pass over her lips, before settling down herself and taking out her leather-bound journal, which she wrote faithfully in every night. After writing, she put away her journal, quill, and ink, and went to sleep. _

_*_

_Their days began to pattern, sleeping in secret by night, riding hard during the day. After they had done this for four days, something happened to change most of their plans. _

_Thayet was riding ahead, accompanied by one of her guards, when she suddenly halted. "D'you smell that?"_

_"It smells like smoke, my lady," the guard replied, also sniffing the air. They spotted a light in a clearing ahead, and Thayet spurred her horse on. _

_"Princess, be careful- Great Merciful Mother," the guard breathed, his normally dark face pale. Thayet swallowed with difficulty. A small village lay before them, and not one building was in one piece – everything was burnt to the ground._

_"Soldiers?"__ Buri whispered as she wheeled up next to her. _

_"Looks like another of zhir Anduo's legions," the head guard said, also deathly pale. The rest of the guard, all on foot, looked on with open mouths at the wreckage.   _

_"My family!" one cried, his eyes wild with terror. "They're in danger if zhir Aduo's heading that way!"_

_Thayet didn't bother to pause and think. She dismounted and gave the man her reins. "Take Nilo and go to them. They need you."_

_The guard looked at her with wide eyes. "Thank you, Highness."_

_The other guards looked tense and pale, watching him gallop off down the road. Suddenly, as one, the other mounted guards tore off after him, the head guard yelling, "I must save mine too! Good luck, Princess!"_

_Buri__ dismounted and grudgingly handed one of the two foot soldiers her reins. "Go save your family too."_

_"Yes, and you can take the one pulling the wagon," Thayet said to the last man. Seconds later, both were gone, leaving a nineteen year old, and a seventeen year old in charge of six. _

_Thayet was the first to recover. She walked briskly over to the wagon. "Children, you need to get out. We cannot take this wagon."_

_"Thayet," Buri protested, "the food's in there! And the weapons!"_

_"Buri, we can carry it all. What would we do with a wagon without horses? No," Thayet said as she helped the trembling thirteen year old down, forcing her tone to be cheerful, "this will be much easier. Just us, traveling without horses and all that bother. And we do have our donkey, remember!" she pointed to the dun-colored donkey. _

_Once the children were down, Thayet sent them to loading as much as they could onto the donkey with Buri supervising, as she walked through the town, looking for survivors, her crossbow armed and ready. She was beginning to think no one had survived, and the smell of burnt flesh was making her stomach roll, when something screaming caught her ears. It sounded like a baby…she followed the noise, entering the only house that was mostly standing, and gasped. In the far room, which was almost perfectly intact, a woman was lying over a cradle, clearly dead. The wound from an arrow was bleeding freely, on the left side of her chest. Carefully Thayet hauled the underfed woman to the bed, where she lay her down and shut her anguished eyes. Then the Princess turned quickly back to the cradle, where the baby was wailing inconsolably. _

_Thayet picked it up and pulled it's diaper down quickly – the infant was a male. "Shh," she cooed, looking around the room for other cloths. She would be taking him, of course, and would need things to change him with. She found a stack of baby cloths, and made her way out of the destroyed village quickly. By the time she found her group, the baby, lulled by her brisk walking, was asleep. He looked rather charming asleep, she thought, but Buri didn't find him charming at all._

_"Thayet, what?"___

_"I found him, Buri," Thayet said, handing him to the delighted fifteen year old carefully. She and the girls giggled over him, and even the little boys seemed interested. Buri drew her away a few paces, and said lowly,_

_"Thayet, we can't keep him."_

_"We can. I found him, he's the only survivor, I can't leave him to die."_

_"Princess, we haven't enough food!" Buri exclaimed. "Not even for all six of us, let alone a baby!"_

_"We're taking him," Thayet said with determination. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we should start setting up camp. Dawn's fast approaching."_

_Buri__ groaned and followed her. This was getting worse and worse every day._

_*_

_Buri__ found, to her dismay, that she was rather fond of the chubby, temper-tantrum-throwing boy over a few days. Thayet and the girls adored him, and even the boys had held him at least once. They decided not to name him, therefore, he was "the baby" most of the time. But, as she had suspected, food soon became scarce. Buri and the girls, without telling Thayet, had begun to say they weren't hungry, to save the food for the younger children. Buri's duty was to protect the Princess, and she didn't want Thayet to start starving herself too. But soon it became an unspoken pact between the four older girls to save the food for the children._

_It was seriously low as they stopped one night. A ridge was above them, and a stream next to them. Thayet drank deeply, hoping that somehow the water would fill her aching stomach, but it was to no avail.  _

_"We need to hunt for game," Buri said, coming up behind Thayet. "I think it won't be as sparse here."_

_Thayet nodded, and picked up her crossbow. She instructed the oldest girl to start dinner, just in case they didn't find anything, and Buri and Thayet disappeared into the woods. _

_"Shh!" Thayet hissed suddenly. Buri stopped in her tracks. They both heard voices above, on the ridge. Swiftly they changed their direction to the left and started up a hill. Right on the ridge was a big man with bright red hair. He was with a companion – a woman, Thayet thought. Both were looking over the edge at the group, and both were armed with swords. _

_To their left was another man, barely visible. Just then the big man with red hair gestured to the woman, who had the same copper locks, to cover. She looked slightly angry, but obeyed._

_"I got these two," Buri muttered, a scowl on her face. She ducked around a tree and was gone. Thayet crept silent to the left, around a patch of bushes and waited, the man's back to her. _

_She heard voices up on the ridge, and jumped out with her bow raised. The man turned, saw her, and swore.     _


	2. A Change of Luck

A/N: I hope everyone understands – Thayet's mother is preserved in her diary, and she can write to her. Kind of like Harry Potter and the CoS, with Tom Riddle's diary, but not evil, of course. You'll see what I mean.

Q.G.

Thayet, Princess of Exile

_Lioness Rampant__ told through the eyes of a young princess, destined to be a great queen._

Chapter One: A Change of Luck

April Sixteenth, 438

          Today was the best we've had in a long time, Mama!

_Darling, do tell me!_

I shall! Be patient! It all started when Buri and I snuck up on three people, two of which were spying on us. I cornered the one who wasn't. He had short gray hair, and when I jumped out of a surrounding bush, my crossbow aimed at him, he let loose a loud curse. Then I heard someone yell for him, a woman, I thought, asking if he was alright. She said his name was "Coram". Buri, of course, called me and asked if I was fine. I do love Buri – I don't know what would happen if I didn't have her. 

_Loyal until the last, as all of her family was._

I know! Anyway, when they came into sight, I knew that both could easily overpower us all. The woman had bright red hair, a more coppery color than the man's. She was small, but, oh, heavens, her _eyes were incredible!_

_What were they like?_

Mother, they were lavender. Her cat's were as well! As purple as that gown of yours I loved. 

_Great Mother, those are rare._

Yes, and the man had peculiar green eyes, and he was very big. He's the one that puzzled me – he recognized me first. I led the man Coram, who had their horses (all three of which looked to be quite fine indeed), to where the children were with our donkey. You see, Mama, we had just set out to see if we could find something to hunt, when we stumbled upon those people! We were stopped in an ideal place, next to a stream in a clearing. Oh, but back to my tale. When the redheaded man saw me, his eyes widened almost imperceptivity before he bowed. I tell you, I was quite surprised that he recognized me, though I hid it well.

_You shouldn't have been surprised. Not with your looks._

Oh, I know, but I was anyway. They were clearly foreign – I just wasn't expecting it. So I asked him if we had met, and he told me no, but he recognized a daughter of the Wilima house. The woman was staring at me – I didn't particularly like it, but I held her gaze. I felt like I wanted this woman's approval…I can't really explain it.

_I understand. That is how it was with my mother, your grandmother. I had known her forever, but wanted her to be proud of me all the time._

Then the woman got a small smile on her face, and Buri, being protective, told her I wasn't something to laugh at. And then, the man showed her that he could turn the tables to our misfortune if he wanted – Mama, he is none other than Liam Ironarm, the Dragon of Shang!

_Goodness me, what an honor it must have been to meet him._

Yes, it was! That made Buri back off a bit – perhaps now she will think before she speaks, but I don't think so. 

_Nor do I._

Liam then performed the introductions – the man was a traveling guard, and the woman was a knight! A noblewoman knight, from Tortall! Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau! I thought her name sounded familiar, but I did not want to embarrass myself if I addressed her wrong, so I said I had never heard of her before. Buri, on the other hand, was fascinated. I could tell that Coram cared about Alanna very much, for he proceeded to tell us about how Alanna's family Trebond is in _The Book of Gold. He was quite protective of it, and Alanna seemed a bit embarrassed, so I interrupted (just as he was informing me that our family wasn't written down until __The Book of Silver) that I thought it was wonderful. And it really is, Mama! A woman of my rank-_

_I wouldn't say that exactly-_

-being a warrior! And from Tortall! Oh, Mama, I want to go there so very much! But anyway, I changed the subject – they're heading for the Roof of the World! How terribly exciting! And Buri told them we were going to Raicha, and – oh, it's the best thing in the world – they are traveling there with us! 

_How wonderful! Now I won't worry as much!_

And neither will I, for that matter. I had to scold Buri, for she was speaking ill of my guards.

_The one's who ran?_

Mother! That is just what I had to tell Buri off for! They didn't run, they were frightened-

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't waist you time on lecturing me; I'm sure it is very late now. _

It is, but I'm too excited to sleep. Then, Buri brought up that she didn't know if they were on our side, which I explained they must be. They offered to escort us, and it isn't as though we've anything to be stolen. And people like the Shang Dragon aren't like that to poor travelers! And knights are sworn to protect women and children…plus, I just trusted Alanna. We bonded for a moment, talking about old family servants, which is Coram's relationship with Alanna. Liam then suggested we set up camp, and Buri and Alanna looked at each other for a moment. I could tell Buri still didn't trust them, but I did not want to interrupt. Finally, Buri agreed, and I snapped at her a bit. A little while later, I convinced her to go talk to Alanna, who had volunteered to take the first watch. She isn't back yet, but I think she will be soon. Mother, I want Alanna and I to become friends! She is a warrior – think of all I could learn from her!

_Much. But please, go to sleep now. You've tired yourself out, I think._

My hand is aching, but my heart is bursting. I think the Goddess is turning things to our favor.

_I think She is too. Goodnight, love._

Goodnight, Mama.

April Seventeenth, 438

Mama, it was absolute heaven to eat the wonderful breakfast Liam cooked this morning.

_Thank the gods you're eating!_

Not very much. They don't have enough food to feed us all. But let me describe our day, alright? After breakfast (and after our tracks were erased) we set out. I held the little baby in the sling I made, and Buri was with me. Bless them, Liam and Coram let the children ride their horses! At our lunch stop, I fixed it, while watching (without Alanna noticing) her try and handle the baby. She'd never held one before! She said she didn't plan to have children! 

_Goodness. _

I know. It was quite amusing to watch her carefully change the baby's diaper (under Coram, who said he had changed _her diapers, instruction). I think she got the hang of it. After lunch, before we began to ride again, we (Liam, Buri, Coram, Alanna, and I) had a small talk about what to do about food. I think Alanna suspects I haven't been eating, because she was looking at my face (which I know is quite thin). We decided to find bandits or outlaws and steal food from them._

_That sounds wonderful! _

Yes. Then I got to ride Alanna's mare, Moonlight, who I had been admiring. Oh, she is a beauty! Gold with a white mane and tail…and perfectly smooth. The baby fell right asleep, without me having to sing or anything! While I was riding, Alanna and Buri were hunting, and found next to nothing. But it truly was a gods' send when Coram found signs that bandits were around! Alanna's cat, Faithful (with her peculiar eyes, did I tell you) was the one who found the perfect stopping place. Abandoned caves next to a little stream! 

_He seems to be quite intelligent._

Oh, but he is! Alanna claims he's spoiled, but I think he's very well-behaved. The girls love to pet him! I set up camp as everyone did their individual duties (Alanna even took over the baby!). We had stew, which was nice, and I was just finishing up when Alanna (who had been eating a little ways away) came rushing in with Faithful, saying there was a big clustering of bandits east of us.

_Who found them?_

The cat. Mother, I think he is a god or something…Alanna says he speaks, and Coram and Liam both agree. I hope I can hear him talk! But anyway, they all four decided _I should stay with the children, which I did __not want to do._

_But it was for your own safety!_

I know, and I think Buri would have tied me down if I had protested even more. So here I am, waiting in agony, writing by the firelight as the children sleep.

_How long have they been gone?_

I don't know! A little over an hour or so, I'd say! I'm going mad with worry! What if Alanna's gift isn't strong enough, or – or they're taken by surprise? Mama, Buri is much too brave for her own good! What if they take my Buri?

_Darling, just – just calm down. They'll be home soon! _

Wait – I hear something…it sounds like horses' hooves! But – they didn't start out with horses – 

Later

I don't have time to write now – I'm exhausted. I'll quickly write it.

_Are you alright?! Tell me, please!_

Yes, yes, everything is perfect. Buri, Liam, Coram, and Alanna rode in on four stolen horses, with packs full to bursting of food. Alanna was behind Coram, dead asleep, while Buri led an extra horse. Alanna's magic is what saved them – she kept the bandits in their tents and bedrolls while the others either fought or stole. She truly is our hero – and we aren't leaving this spot until she recovers, which I think will be a nice break.  Goodnight.

_I'm so happy for you. Goodnight._

  
April Nineteenth, 438

Today was our first on the road again. Alanna is well on her way to recovery, thank the Goddess. 

_Yes, indeed. _

But…Liam…he worries me. Buri thinks that he is afraid of magic! How can one be afraid of magic?

_It does happen. People can be scared if they don't understand it._

And also…I know it isn't polite to gossip, but Buri and I have noticed that Alanna and Liam share a bedroll. I think it's terribly romantic, but Buri just scrunches up her little nose and scowls. I suppose it's just because she's never experienced love like that.

_Ah, and you have?_

Oh – Mother! I'm blushing – luckily it's dark! I'll tell you about today, then – we have enough mounts that all of us can ride! Farina and Orkie each ride a horse with a little one behind them, Coram rides his horse with the third little one behind him, I ride a chestnut with four white socks named Cinnamon with the baby, Alanna rides her Moonlight, Buri the little pony she calls Sure-Foot, and Liam his Drifter. This definitely makes our journey easier. We should be in Raicha in two or three days. 'Night!

_Goodnight, dear._

April Twenty-sixth, 438

Oh – Mother. Today was good, yet horribly bad. We're in Raicha now, at the convent, and I should be asleep, but I couldn't, not until I told you this. 

_You have my attention, daughter._

Right, well, everything was going very well when we arrived – this city is so colorful, so full of life – the children love it, which is good, since we are leaving them here. Anyway, suddenly, Alanna cried out, and I, holding the baby, was dragged from my horse. I heard an arrow go whizzing past my head, and the one that was shot after that, Liam actually grabbed out of the air. Then, Buri, who was absolutely furious, went into the building where the assassin had been, followed by Alanna. We raced through the city to the convent, and weren't talked to for quite some time. When we were, the Daughter Doorwarden told us to wait. I was very, very confused – they always take you to a guest house immediately, you know – but I tried not to show it, for the children's sake. Liam was making me nervous, looking at my sharply when he though I wasn't looking and glaring at the Daughter Doorwarden. I was worried sick, as well, for Alanna and Buri – but luckily (led by the wonderful Faithful) they came in. 

Alanna was furious – she made an eloquent speech (in my opinion) to the Daughter Doorwarden, with barely suppressed rage, I could tell. Buri was furious also, but she didn't try and hide it. I heard her muttering about hens…but anyway, after Alanna had made her speech, we were let in almost immediately. The children went to a guest house, and we met with the First Daughter. Mama – Father is dead.

_Is he?_

Yes. Aren't you upset?

_And why should I be? He's hated you, since you weren't born a male, and hated me as well. I hope you haven't cried over him. I will be most deeply ashamed if you have._

I haven't – but he was all I had, you know? I haven't spoken to him since you died, but still.

…

Mother?

_Continue with your story, please._

Alright. We can only stay this night, the First Daughter said, because already she has disobeyed her orders for not reporting to _zhir Anduo that we are in the convent – he wants to "talk" to me. Anyway, the children are going to be sent back to their families, the baby shall be reared here, and then – this is the good news – Mama, we are accompanying Alanna, Coram, and Liam to the Roof of the World, to get the Dominion Jewel! Buri and I are so very excited – I've never been out of Sarain, Mama, you know! This is so very exciting! I cannot wait to begin our quest! Alanna is the one who invited us – she __trusts us. I am so happy!_

_Well, that is good news! Double good news, what with your father dead._

Mother!

_Alright, I'll keep my comments to myself._

You should! My hand hurts – I'm going to sleep. 

_Sleep well._

April Twenty-seventh, 438

  We were awoken rather rudely, very early this morning, just before dawn. The Hag-Daughter, who had been so kind to us yesterday, told us that _zhir Rayong, who is with __zhir Anduo, was just a little ways away. We were all disguised – I the most. Oh, Mama, the illusion still hasn't gone away – I am horribly ugly. _

_Darling, it would take powerful magic to make you horribly ugly, much less plain ugly._

You flatter me, Mother, but it is true. I do not even want to describe myself to you – Liam, Coram, Alanna – even Buri – cannot stand to look at me for long. Anyway, we galloped hard for a long time, finally coming to camp in a place far from the road, with Alanna's charms protecting us. Oh – Alanna just said she's dousing the fire. 

April Thirtieth, 438

Well, we made it out of Sarain! We passed the fortress Wei, and are now out in open, ungoverned country! Oh, Mother, the Roof of the World is a sight to behold. I'm so very envious of Alanna's bravery. The Chitral, which guards the Dominion Jewel, is said to be very fierce. It's getting cold – I'm tempted to put on my fur-lined coat, but I believe I shall wait a little.

_Are you warm enough, dear?_

Yes, it isn't too cold yet! I'm going to sleep – goodnight.

May Third, 438

Our life on the road has become a good routine. Did you know that Alanna takes lessons at dawn from Liam, learning the ways of the Shang? Buri and I have joined in – it's very tiring, and more than a little complicated, but wonderful exercise! It's cold, but I am wearing my warm things, and – oh, it feels so wonderful to be out of Sarain! So very, very wonderful! I have started telling them about my childhood – about how wonderful you are – were – to me. I miss you.

_Darling, I'm always with you, you know that. _

I know – but I miss having you actually here. Ah, well, it won't do to dwell on it. Oh, today was a bit odd. I was telling Alanna about how things were for women in Sarain (she thinks it's barbaric!) and she asked me about being queen…I told her I never would be, and she smiled and got a strange glint in her eyes. I think she has something planned for me.

_Is this a bad thing?_

Well – no, I don't think so – she's just being awfully secretive. Oh, well, perhaps it is just my imagination.

_Perhaps. _

May Sixth, 438

Hello, Mama.

_Hello, my darling. Where are you now?_

We just got in to the Lumuhu Valley, actually…It's still quite cold. Alanna is getting slightly edgy, I can tell. I asked her why, and she shrugged, trying to pretend nothing was bothering her.

"I just have a little feeling, that's all," she said. I was puzzled, but she ignored me. Oh, well. Tomorrow we should be at the twin passes – right next to the Roof. I'm worried for Alanna! What if something happens to her? 

_Don't be afraid, dear. The Goddess has Her Hand on your friend Alanna, did you know?_

Oh! I thought – well – I sort of knew…that's incredible. The Mother won't let her die, will she?

_Daughter, we will never know. If it is the Goddess's will, she won't._

I really, really hope not.

May Seventh, 438

Oh, I feel so very badly for Alanna. 

_What happened?_

Well, I'll tell you that in a moment – currently we're in a hotel, at the bottom of the twin passes – and there is a blizzard to rattle the mountains going on outside. The innkeeper has been quite hospitable, but he said that the Chitral's road was never easy – that the snow never leaves. He said we'll be here a week at least. I think the Chitral – she or he, or it, whatever – knows Alanna is trying to get the jewel. 

But anyway, I feel so badly for Alanna because – well, she came down looking simply stunning, wearing a gown of lavender silk – it made me wish for my own gowns for a very short second – but I stood up and applauded her, grinning. She was very happy, for everyone, except Liam, made a fuss over her. Ohh, he was so horrible. Telling her gowns were stupid, impractical garments – Coram, Buri, and I slipped out to give them some privacy, but couldn't help overhearing their raised voices. I went upstairs to her room, guessing – correctly – that she was upset. She was crying, and I comforted her.

_What a stupid male. That is horrible._

Yes. I think I know why, though – when he saw her in the fine dress, he saw the noble's daughter, Lady Alanna, you know? And he is common-born…Alanna doesn't care, though. She told me of another of her lovers, one who seems so very devoted to her, named George, that he didn't care that she was a noble and he a commoner. She was so plainly distressed, I cheered her up slightly, making a joke about how some women can look pretty when they cry, but both of us can't – when Liam came in. I think he apologized, and they're fine now. We all had dinner together in the room Buri and I share, and it was quite delightful. Ow, my hand hurts!

_Stop writing then, my dear! Go to sleep!_

I will, I will. Goodnight.

May Eighth, 438

Today was – interesting. We whiled the morning away by catching up on our chores. I mended some clothes with Buri, who cleaned the weapons, and by noon, we were all ready for a break. It was wonderful, because the Doi tradesmen were there, and the woman, Mi-chi, offered to read our palms. My reading was a little disturbing – I'll copy it down:

"You have lost your chains only, great lady. Follow your heart. It leads you to a mighty place. And forget your home. You will never return there."  
  


I wanted to be alone to think, but I didn't want to seem rude, so a merely looked into the fire. I think I have it figured out – but I'm not sure.

_I had my fortune done by a Doi before – it was quite accurate. I think I've figured out yours, my love, but you tell me your interpretation._

Alright. I think by my "chains" she means my duty to Sarain, and by "following my heart" I think she wants me to go to Tortall. Oh, Mother, I want to go there so very much! Whenever anyone says "Tortall" or when Alanna and Coram say "home" my ears prick up. I have a plan – I was thinking, when I get to Tortall, I'll sell all my jewels, and start a school for commoners. Won't that be wonderful? They do deserve it! And I won't be a princess over there, obviously, I'll just be a regular Tortallan citizen, which sounds heavenly.

The rest of the telling is obvious – she says I will never go back there, which is perfectly fine with me, but a little unsettling. I'm going to bed to think. Goodnight.

May Ninth, 438

Liam and Alanna had another row – I think this was one too many. Besides that, nothing of great importance happened today, but Buri and I have been talking for a while. Love you, Mama.

_And I love you, dear._

May Tenth, 438

Today was so frightening! We all awoke to a tremor just after dawn, to find Alanna gone, and the blizzard over and the pass cleared. Faithful wouldn't say that she had gone to get the Jewel, but he didn't deny it, either. Liam was in a rage once he awoke – it seems Faithful used his magic on Liam to keep him asleep, which I privately thought was a good idea, because there's no way Alanna would have gotten the Jewel if he had been awake!

_She's safe, then? And she got it?!_

Yes, and yes, but she was a mess, and she was freezing and asleep in front of a cave when the Doi tribesman found her. She's still asleep, actually, and has been healed. She'll have a scar from her neck to her abdomen, and her poor hands will always tell her when it's about to storm.

_When do they think she will wake?_

They don't know, and neither do I, but I do hope it's soon! Poor Alanna, she's so very, very brave. I'll write when there's news.

May Twelfth, 438

The Doi who found Alanna left today, saying they didn't want any thanks, which I'm sure Alanna will very much want to give them. She made a noise, and I thought she had awoken, but alas, she hasn't. Everyone is anxious – Coram, poor man, is out cold – he drank so very much yesterday, it was horrible. Poor Moonlight tried to break out of her stall – the cracking and noise startled us all, and the hostlers had to subdue the poor horse. Liam is very comical to watch – boiling mad at some times, anxious the others, and then downright miserable. But I suppose that's rather unkind of me – he loves Alanna very much. Oh, Mama – will I ever find someone like that? 

_Darling, you will become very great, I know it, it is written in the stars._

As the Tortallan woman that made the school for commoners, of course.

_I didn't say that…_

Oh, do stop teasing!

_Forgive me, dearest._

Alright, just this once…I love you, Mama. 

May Seventeenth, 438

Alanna's awake at last! I went in after she and Liam had an awful quarrel – really, for all his good looks, I'm beginning to think he's worthless as a lover. 

_Thayet!_

Sorry, sorry – but he really wasn't very nice. Anyway, I explained to Alanna about her injuries, and do you know what? She offered _me the Dominion Jewel. _

_Good heavens, she really must like you. _

No, I don't think it was because of that, though I certainly hope she likes me…she said it's because Sarain needs it more than Tortall, and I told her that no female could hold the throne. And I sort of was carried away, I'm afraid…It was funny; she said "A simple 'no' would have been nice" or something like that. But anyway, at dinner, Alanna announced that she wanted to leave the day after tomorrow! I told her we would see how she felt. But it was really sweet – Buri told her it was an honor to ride with her wherever she went. She really likes Alanna.

_What a difference that makes from a few weeks ago. Little Buri had quite a grudge against her, didn't she?_

No, I think she always sort of liked Alanna, just didn't want to admit it. You know, Mama, word has gotten around of Alanna's adventure. The inn is full to the brim of all these people hoping to get a look at the woman who "battled the God of the Roof" and such. Why, I caught the maids cutting up Alanna's napkin that she used at lunch so they each could keep a piece! I have a feeling our journey isn't going to be as comfortable as it was before.

_Oh, dear. Is that a bad thing, you think?_

Maybe not for some people. Oh, Mama, you know how I hate people gaping at me.

_I do know, love. Just rise above it like you always have, my dear. Remember – the most important qualities in a person are humbleness, grace, and kindness and you are all of those things and more._

Thank you, Mama. I'm going to bed.

May Nineteenth, 438

It was just as I suspected. The news of Alanna's excursion is everywhere, and now everyone recognizes us. We're in an inn right now as honored guests – I shan't be surprised if the innkeeper doesn't take payment like the one at the last inn. I think Liam's going to persuade him, anyway. None of us like this treatment – I, for one, would love to sleep outside.

_Is it cold still?_

No, it's getting warmer. Warm enough to sleep outside. Well, I suppose we'll figure it out tomorrow. 'Night.

_Night, dearest._

May Twentieth, 438

In yet another inn with no privacy. All of our tempers are a bit strained, especially Alanna's. I get the impression she really, really wants to return home. If only I had a good home to return to.

_Love, why these melancholy thoughts? You shall have a wonderful home in Tortall, I know it._

I am sorry. It's just…oh, I'm staring out the window now, and it looks so peaceful. Buri is too, and I know we are thinking the same thing. She just asked me if you were alright.

_Tell her I'm fine, dear._

She wants to speak with you. Is that alright?

_Oh, yes, it's perfectly lovely._

Hello, Your Majesty. It's Buriram.

_Buri, my dear! How is everything with you?_

It's going really great. I can't wait to get to Tortall. I know it's going to be great like Alanna says. 

_I'm sure it will be, dear. Tell me, how is Thayet? Is she putting on a show for me so I won't worry?_

Well, we're all very anxious to get off the stupid road, you know, but I think she's fine. She's a little mad right now that you asked that.

_Tell her I did it only because I love her._

Ooh, she knows, she's just being difficult. It was wonderful taking to you, Your Majesty, and I – I miss you a lot.

_I miss you too, Buri dear, and talk to me whenever you like. Stay out of trouble, love._

I will. Oh, and, Your Majesty…could you possibly tell Ma that I miss her and love her? If you see her soon, that is.

_I'm sure she already knows, but I certainly will tell her. Goodnight._

Night, Your Majesty.

That was nice, Mother, but you needn't have asked her about my health. I don't lie to you.

_I'm a concerned mother, just making sure. You should get to bed, young lady!_

I will, I will. Goodnight.

May Twenty-First, 438

I haven't much time to write – but oh, Mama, we are outside! I'm writing by firelight on the ground, snug in my bedroll!

_Wonderful, dear! And everyone agreed to it?_

Most heartily. I think we're going to camp until we get to Port Udayapur – and then – on to Tortall!

_Lovely, lovely. I can't wait until you get there, so you can tell me all about it!_

Night, Mama!

May Twenty-Sixth, 438

We're at an inn in Port Udayapur! And they're making arrangements for us to leave on the Tortallan galley! And Alanna told Buri and me that she would "_prefer" we come with them! I fought to control my excitement, and managed a calm, "I still want to go" and Buri agreed with me. _

Then Buri and I toured the city. It's very nice, with a lovely high building where you can see for absolute miles! It quite took my breath away. Anyway, when we came home, one of Alanna's friends, a big man named Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malory's Peak was there. He and Alanna were quite pleased to see each other, but he came bearing bad news.

Apparently, Alanna's got a brother – Lord Thom of Trebond, who's the most powerful sorcerer in their realm. And he somehow managed to raise a man from the dead, Mama! The Duke of Conte! But that isn't the worst of it, but by the way Alanna was acting, you'd think it was – the Queen, Lianne, died in March, and the King, Roald, died in a hunting accident. No one says it, but I think they believe he committed suicide. So that means Prince Jonathan, who's a bit older than me, is king. 

_Ah, yes. We were going to have you marry him, did you know? Your father was quite keen to, but King Roald was concerned about "bad blood" that supposedly ran through my side of the family._

I think I remember that…Anyway, I do feel sorry for Alanna…the voyage to Port Caynn, in Tortall, shall take weeks. Alanna gets seasick. 

_Oh, dear. And how are she and the Shang Dragon?_

Over. They ended it. It seems strange to not have them sharing a room, but I suppose I shall get used to it. As long as they are happy. Things were very strained between them for a bit, but they're relaxing.

_And this Raoul fellow…is he kind?_

Oh, yes, very! Alanna says nothing ever upsets him, that he's the most easy-going man alive. I quite like him already, which I suppose is good, since we're to be spending a lot of time with him. Oh, I must go to dinner – goodbye for now!

June Third, 438

We've been on the ship for a little more than a week. Our days go by nicely, and we still practice Shang at dawn. But I feel so bad for Alanna – she's always tinged green and not in a very good mood. Raoul and I have been speaking a lot, and Alanna was right about him – nothing can stir that outer calmness that just gives of peacefulness. I don't really like that calculating look he and Alanna give me when they're with together with me…almost as if they're planning something. And when I bring up living as a commoner, they always laugh loudly and protest and change the subject. 

_Sounds like they have got something planned._

Yes, I just hope it's nothing too bad. Well, I should go to bed – goodnight.

June Fifteenth, 438

I'm so sorry I haven't written, but there's nothing to write about, except for tonight – we're landing in Port Caynn tomorrow! I'm on the deck straining my eyes for any sign of land…I just cannot wait!

_Oh, dearest, I'm so very happy for you. The Doi fortune teller was right – your heart does lead you to a great place._

Thank you, Mama. I'll write as soon as I can tomorrow!

A/N: There might be one or two more installments after this, I don't know. Hugs to you who review!!

Queen Guenivere


End file.
